Ministries of Grand Besaid
The Ministries of Grand Besaid represents the core of the bureaucracy of Grand Besaid, and their respective ministers represent the core of the executive cabinet of the nation. The Ministries run the day-to-day operations of the Grand Besaidian government, and create regulations that build upon laws passed by the National Assembly of Grand Besaid. Appointment of Ministers Ministers are the heads of the ministries, and are nominated by the President and approved by both houses of the National Assembly. This causes many ministers to either come from the dominant party in the federal government, or be more moderate in their nature. Currently, because of the current President's lack of a political party, there are a number of parties represented in the upper echelons of the Ministries of Grand Besaid. There is also a movement to create a law barring a single political party from possessing the majority of seats on the ministerial council or any ministerial commission in order to prevent partisanism from disrupting the ministries. Ministry Organization and Operation Each ministry is headed by its respective minister (i.e. the Ministry of Defense is headed by the Minister of Defense), and a Ministerial Commission. While ministers are nominated by the President and approved by the National Assembly, members of ministerial commissions are partially elected by the national electorate and partially appointed by the President and the National Assembly. Currently, ministerial commissions consist of eleven members and their minister; ministers are the presiding officers of their ministerial commissions. Ministers and their commissions hire the majority of high and mid-level staff not appointed by the President or National Assembly, or elected by the people. Ministers and their commissions also direct the operations of their ministry, create regulations pertaining to the jurisdiction of their ministry and overview the audits of their ministry. Ministers and their commissions are directly responsible to both the President and the National Assembly. In order for a new regulation to come into effect, a commission must pass it with at least a seven-twelfths vote. New regulations do not come into effect for a period of one-hundred twenty days, unless the National Assembly approves them before the one-hundred twenty day period is up. During the one-hundred twenty day period, both the National Assembly and the National Electorate may veto the regulation; the President may also veto it, though the National Assembly can strike down his veto. Regulations cannot be radical, and face stricter scrutiny in court than regular laws do. Commissions can only pass regulations pertaining to their jurisdiction, if the jurisidiction of a regulation is under the jurisdiction of multiple ministries, then all of the involved ministries must pass the identical regulation for it to take effect. Ministerial Council and Executive Cabinet Ministerial Council The Ministerial Council, which consists of all of the Ministers, the President, and the Vice President, is the body that determines the overall objectives of the ministries. It sets out goals, and allows ministers and ministries to easily work together on projects. The ministerial council is responsible for the establishment of rules governing all of the ministries, and often gives recommendations on courses of action to the National Assembly. However, the Ministerial Council is also heavily responsible and subordinate to the National Assembly. Executive Cabinet The current executive cabinet consists of every minister, the Vice President, the , the Manager of the Executive Budget Office, the Grand Besaidian Trade Representative, and the most senior or in the nation. However, the last position is a mostly honorific one set by precedent more than by law, since clergy of the Catholic Church cannot hold political offices. The members of the cabinet are the official advisors of the President. Individual Ministries Ministry of Defense The Mission of the Ministry of Defense is to defend the nation of Grand Besaid and all of its citizens and objectives. It is also responsible for all activities relating to the armed forces, the nation's security, and war in general. The various departments of the Ministry of Defense include the departments of the Army, Navy, Air Force, National Guard, Militia, and the Knights of Besaid. Other departments are the Missile Defense Agency, the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency, the Capital Force Protection Agency, the Defense Strategy Agency, and the National Security Agency. The department also operates several joint service schools, including the National War College. The Ministry of Defense works directly with the Ministry of Intelligence, and many motions have been made to make the Ministry of Intelligence part of the Ministry of Defese; based off of the current chain of commands, this has already happened to a degree. The current Minister of Defense is George Carymon of the Besaidian Republican Party. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the diplomatic missions of Grand Besaid abroad and for implementing the foreign policy of Grand Besaid and its diplomacy efforts. It is also responsible for the international relations of Grand Besaid, and for advising the President, the Ministerial Council, and the National Assembly on matters of foreign affairs. The various departments of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs include the Office of International Properties, the Office of Political Affairs, the Office of Consular Affairs, the Office of International Aid and Cooperation, the International Census Agency, the International Exploration and Examination Office, the Office of Diplomatic and International Security, The Office of Public Affairs, and the Peace Corps. Each of these departments are further broken down. The current Minister of Foreign Affairs is David Monaray of the Besaidian Christian Party. Ministry of the Treasury The Ministry of the Treasury is responsible for managing the federal finances of Grand Besaid, collecting taxes and duties, paying the bills of the federal government of Grand Besaid, managing federal government accounts, producing coinage and currency, supervising banks and financial institutions, advising the National Assembly on matters dealing with finances and taxation, assisting in the enforcement of federal tax and finance laws, and investigating and prosecuting tax evaders and counterfeiters. The various departments of the Ministry of the Treasury include the National Mint of Grand Besaid, the Office of Domestic Finances, the Office of Financial Institutions, the Office of Financial Markets and Trades, the Office of Financial Services and Stability, the Office of Taxation, the Office of Currency Stablility, the Office of Economic and Financial Policy, and the Office of International Financial Aid. Each of these departments are further broken down. The current Minister of the Treasury is Brenan Olbilan of the Besaidian Christian Party. Ministry of Commerce and Trade The Ministry of the Commerce and Trade is responsible for managing interstate commerce, international commerce, collecting and analyzing data relating to the economy and business, supervising foreign trades and custom agencies, handling the patents and trademarks office, regulating copyrights, enforcing and creating industry and business laws and regulations, monitoring systems of weighs and measures, and advising the government on issues dealing with business, commerce, and economics. The Ministry of Commerce and Trade also creates and enforces regulations relating to the aforementioned. The current Minister of Commerce and Trade is Aaron Schalar of the Besaidian Christian Party. Ministry of Law and Justice Ministry of Education Ministry of Science and Technology Ministry of Homeland Security Ministry of Agriculture Ministry of Transportation and Infrastructure Ministry of Information and Communications Ministry of Natural Resources and the Environment Ministry of Urbanization and Housing Ministry of Immigration and Citizenship Ministry of Labor Ministry of Health and Human Services Ministry of Public Services and Welfare Ministry of Energy Ministry of Intelligence Ministry of Culture Ministry of Veterans Affairs Ministry of Family Affairs Gallery GBMinisterDefense.png|Minister of Defense MinisterForeign Affairs.png|Minister of Foreign Affairs GBMinisterTreasure.png|Minister of the Treasury GBMinisterCommerce and Trade.png|Minister of Commerce and Trade GBMinisterLaw.png|Minister of Law and Justice Education.png|Minister of Education GBMinisterScienceandTechnology.png|Minister of Science and Technology GBMinisterHomeland.png|Minister of Homeland Security GBMinisterAgriculture.png|Minister of Agriculture GBMinisterTransportation.png|Minister of Transportation and Infrastructure GBMinisterInformation and Comunications.png|Minister of Information and Communications GBMinisterNaturalResources.png|Minister of Natural Resources and the Environment GBMinisterUrbanizationHousing.png|Minister of Urbanization and Housing GBMinisterImmigration and Citizenship.png|Minister of Immigration and Citizenship MinisterofLabor.png|Minister of Labor GBMinisterHealth and Human Services.png|Minister of Health and Human Services GBMinisterPublicServicesandWelfare.png|Minister of Public Services and Welfare GBMinisterofEnergy.png|Minister of Energy GBMinisterIntelligence.png|Minister of Intelligence GBMinisterCulture.png|Minister of Culture GBMinisterVeteransAffairs.png|Minister of Veteran Affairs GBMinisterFamilyAffairs.png|Minister of Family Affairs Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politics of Grand Besaid Category:National executives